The Dare That Could Change The World
by Skye Phoenix Dove
Summary: As to not give to much away, instead of a summary I will tell you three words. Boys in dresses. This is not a typical Truth or Dare story, but a story with a semi-actual plot. Kinda. It is rated T because I'm paranoid and because of the characters' general language.
1. The Idea

_**Hi! Sooo… I'm still alive, guys. For those of you that read my other stories, I'm so sorry I left you hanging. I'm in a stalemate, guys, I've cliffhanged myself. And some were just things to occupy my mind in the first place so there was little chance of them happening anyway. **_

_**Right, so, I've been busy. Also writing a fanfiction, only this I printed out as a proper book as a birthday present to my cousin. It's a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen three-way crossover that follows the plot of the original stories more-or-less and has two parts of which I have only completed the first. I'll probably post it up here some time, and I know I shouldn't be writing this in a completely different story but since this is sort of my way of saying I'm still alive I'm also kind of giving you an update… I'm sorry I'm busy writing a different Hetalia fanfiction at this point too, that's really complicated, and I don't want to post it until it's finished. **_

**So, if you don't know me here yet and therefore probably do not want to read all that stuff up there, all I'm saying is that this is just a fanfic to try and get me back on fanfiction pills. Like drugs. I want to get addicted again. We're getting off-topic. **

**Um, I'm not very good at updating. Sincere apologies if I abandon this very soon. It may take me awhile, but I hope I will be able to see this through to the end. **

**On to the notes on the actual story. This was originally going to be a classic Truth or Dare story, until my little sister came up with this dare that I really liked, and I just thought I may be able to elevate it a little. No more spoilers than that. **

**Some of the characters may not fit what they are meant to be in canon, basically a little OOC, because I've survived by pulling random strips and episodes out from where I can find them using my iPad, and besides that got the more scarce personalities from other people's fanfics. **

**And… I think that's all. Other notes will be at the end of the chapter as to not give too much else away. Oh, and review! Reviews encourage me, and make me feel happy, even the simplest of reviews are amazing to me! **

* * *

><p>There is this one game. The game that will very quite possibly change the knowledge of the entire world.<p>

Oh, you think I'm exaggerating? Just wait and be patient. I am dead serious.

Truth or Dare is a very dangerous game. Especially when there are countries involved.

See, nobody wants to be embarrassed in front of their fellow friends and semi-enemies. So it makes sense, right, that they would go to extremities to complete their dares. But countries, with usually thousands under their rule and millions on hand, can do far more damage than the average playboy teenager.

Oh yes, there are those select few countries, that will be smart enough not to throw away the sustainment of their land for the sake of avoiding possible humiliation, Switzerland and Austria and such, but notice we only say a select few.

Luckily for the world, Truth or Dare does not happen very often among the countries. Often they are satisfied after the first two dares, one usually merciless and one dareback. Because they can't just do the usual dares that we do, dancing to a stupid song or giving someone you hate or secretly love a kiss. It has to be something big, immediately entertaining, mastermind. Of course, you could always just pick truth, but what fun would that be?

No. You don't get a choice of whether you want a truth or a dare, which just makes it all the more dangerous.

Especially, when they decide to involve big groups. Double-daring is fun, you can kill two birds with one stone. So why not triple-dare? Or quadruple-dare? Octagol-dare? Whatever, multiple-daring is always better than the normal kind of dare.

As it happened, this round of Truth or Dare was going to be one to remember.

Why, you ask? What made this round so special? Oh, I know, I know! Maybe the fans, the readers would get to decide on the truths and dares? Maybe there was going to be a bunch of, gasp, romance involved? Or, even better, some yaoi?

Nah.

That's too cliché, don 'cha think? And I would bet that every single one of you was thinking something like that when you started reading this. Unless you cheated and read the summary first, which you probably did.

Oops, broken out of character there, haven't I? Right then, moving on.

It just so happened that the girls were having their annual End-Of-Year Girls' Meeting, where they were supposed to be discussing important or at least relative issues within the peaceful absence of the boys and their chaos.

But as the meeting was moving smoothly, seeming to be going along the course that it usually went, Hungary suddenly thought of the most brilliant idea and decided to interrupt Taiwan's speech for a moment.

With some enthusiastic exclamations, some shy nods, and some half-hearted shrugs, her statement was received. Through some persuasion and reminding of a few evil deeds in the past, the entire convention eventually settled on the idea, and it was later going to be announced. Such a brilliant idea, otherwise such brilliant revenge, and otherwise such a perfect opportunity for blackmail… and maybe some cute yaoi photos.

"Hey girls, don't you think it would be so much fun if we dared all the boys to go to a dance, and I mean all of them, and here's the catch… they've all got to come with a partner, which has to be boy as well, and one person in each pair has to be wearing a dress! You know, so that they'll be dressed all couply and stuff!"

* * *

><p>Three frantic nations were calling at once when Taiwan picked up her phone to stop the incessant ringing. "Hello?"<p>

"Taiwan!"

"How could you, aru?!"

"I thought we were still loving siblings, da-ze!"

Taiwan just listened, quite confused for a moment, before smiling into the phone. "Oh, Japan! So long since I've heard you call. You too, sensei! And who's— wait," her eyes practically bugged out of her head. "Korea?"

"You betrayed me, da-ze!" said nation whined uncharacteristically somberly.

She blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The d-dare…" Japan stammered rather uncharacteristically as well.

"Oh." she suddenly realized. "Oh— ohhhhhhhh."

"Taiwan, aru!" China yelled.

"You know, there is the option of wearing normal dress clothes and going with some other boy that's wearing a dress." she snickered.

"Are you kidding me?! With people like America and Germany in the game none of us are going to be able to do that!" Japan yelled. "Quote; _'You look kind of like a girl from the back, Japan. But then again, all the Asians do.'_ Fix this!"

Taiwan shrugged, even though they wouldn't be able to see it over the phone. "I can't. I only agreed to it, besides, the dare's already been posted. We can't take it down, that will kind of ruin the fun…"

"Ruin the fun?!" Korea shrieked into the phone. Taiwan mused over the fact that he rally did sound a bit like a girl when he panicked like that. "Taiwan, we're talking about lives here! How can you make it seem like some sort of, of, of SICK GAME?!"

"I highly doubt you would die by wearing a dress and some high-heeled shoes, big brother." she deadpanned.

"I have to wear high-heel— Aaauuuugggghhhh!" came Korea's frantic scream before the line was cut.

"Korea?"

"Forget it." Japan sighed. "He won't be getting back to us anytime soon and— oh no." you could almost hear Japan's expression of horror as a faint sound of a doorbell rang. "I-I've got to go."

Click.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me again, sensei!" Taiwan chirped. "And I don't think you should have any problem with this since people have mistaken you for a girl more than once."

China grit his teeth. "Oh yeah? Wait until we dareback the girls to play Spin The Bottle, aru."

Taiwan suddenly froze. "Ha ha, I mean, yeah right, I mean, sensei, you wouldn't!"

"Watch us." He hung up.

Taiwan sighed. Hungary better appreciate this…

* * *

><p><strong>How many of you were expecting that? Um, yes, this is going to have quite a bit of yaoi in it. No smut, I don't do that kind of thing. Kissing is probably the furthest I can go. Unless I try really hard, but I'll feel more comfortable just writing the normal stuff. <strong>

**First of all, I hope nobody felt insulted when I was mocking the classic Truth or Dare stories. They're nice, really. **

**Secondly, I would appreciate it if you guys could suggest some pairings and who should wear dresses. I already have some in my head and stuff, but I'll take anyone's opinion into consideration. They don't have to be yaoi couples! They could actually be brothers, or friends, that are willing to go to the dance dressed so humiliatingly just to help each other out. Or maybe because they were successfully bribed. Oops, spoiler. **

**So, yeah, review and suggest some pairings. Especially for Korea, he's important because of the last section and I'm stuck on him! But either way review, please, tell me what you think. Encourage me, do your good deed for the day. **

**Thank you for reading this far, if you actually did. Which, if you are reading this, I assume you did. **


	2. America and Japan

** Hello! I got a review so I'm back! Thank you, kassydaPJgeek14, and I will most likely do Spain and Romano in one of the upcoming chapters! **

** So, not much else to say, except a reminder that I am known to disappear off the face of the earth at random periods. Hopefully, for this fanfic, I will be able to see it through to the end, but no promises and thank you for following and favoriting! **

** Um, I go into a bit of detail, or maybe a lot of detail, about the outfits. I hope you all don't mind, it's just one of the most fun parts for me to dream up. **

** This chapter is about, well, you probably read the chapter title anyway. Have fun **

* * *

><p>America was dragging a certain Asian country through a fancy departmental store with a death-like vice grip on said nation's wrist.<p>

"Please?" he asked again.

"No."

_"Please?"_

"No."

_"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"_

_"No."_

"Aw, c'mon, Japan!" he whined. Yes, he, the so-called 'awesome' hero, was currently trying to get Japan to go to the 'Boys Ask Boys Dare Dance' (as it had been dubbed).

Japan didn't even falter. "No!"

"Oh, look, you'll look nice in this dress." he said as casually as possible.

"Absolutely not, America. If I'm going to wear a dress, it's at least going to have long sleeves and a long skirt." he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Done. Look, this one's about your size!"

"For just about the millionth time, no." he almost snapped.

"Please!" America begged. "Please please please please please please please!"

"No!" he was starting to get really impatient.

"You're going to have to go anyway! We can't back out, you know how scary the girls get when they want something! And if I don't go with you, I might have to go with Fr… Fr…" he felt horrified at the thought.

"France?" Japan asked skeptically.

"Aaauuugh!" he yelled. "Yes, him! I mean, no! I can't give him that chance! You've gotta help me, besides, it's not like you'll be the only one dressed like that! Please!"

Japan actually felt almost persuaded for a moment, considering this was probably the best deal he'll be able to get on the long run, but he still had his pride.

"Two million dollars!" America suddenly blurted. Japan froze, staring at him. "Yeah, two million dollars and… and… I'll give you total control of two of my action-figure factories to make your anime toy thingies with and you can use my comic company to make your manga… both with no investment needed!"

See folks, this is what happens during Truth or Dare, you get desperate, and desperate people do crazy things.

Japan just stood there, shocked, before a slow smirk crept onto his face. "Seven point five million."

America looked like he was choking. "What?"

"Seven point five million dollars." he said with a shrug, "And the factories and company with zero investment, then I'll do it."

His partner just gaped like a fish for a while. "I- I paid less than that for Alaska!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Gah! Yes!" he yelled, horrified yet excited. "But in that case, I get to choose the outfits!"

He shook Japan's hand to seal the deal, then began dragging him off again, throwing clothes into his friend's arms here and there.

"And I get to deny or approve of them!" Japan yelled frantically, he was sure that that dress which just landed on the pile had a skirt that was waaay too short.

* * *

><p>Canada looked up from dead-bolting his front door. "Kumajiro, I've suddenly got this weird feeling that America's economy has just dropped… a lot."<p>

* * *

><p>If Japan wasn't flat-chested like all boys hopefully were, he would be easily mistaken for a girl. In fact, even then he still looked a lot a like a girl.<p>

America had picked out a dress already. It was long and yellow, with golden gloves covering most of his arms up to his shoulders, stopping next to the spaghetti straps of the sparkly top. Somehow, in the space of forty-five minutes, he had managed to get someone to alter it so that to didn't look so loose on Japan and also hire some stylists who were currently playing with his hair.

Looking at America himself, Japan wasn't sure whether he should smile or cringe. It had taken ages for them to agree on what outfit he should wear, surprisingly longer than it took to pick the dress. In the end, the Western nation had decided to wear and outfit that was basically Japan's usual white uniform sized to fit him. Complete with the gold buttons and black shoes and fake katana.

"Wow." said country suddenly spoke up, jerking Japan out of his brief daydream. "You look… wow."

Wow was not good. "What?"

America took a moment to stop gaping and pulled him to his feet so he could face the full-length mirror.

There was a second where he couldn't recognize himself. Then he gasped. "What did they… how…"

His hair was now long, flowing down his back and ending just above his waist. And it looked natural. And they had put some sort of makeup on him so that he looked more… feminine.

"Hair extensions, so real." America informed him, excitedly running a hand through it. Japan flinched and smacked him on the arm against his self-control.

"No physical contact." he warned.

The boy only laughed. "Dude, have you talked with your sister lately? Or Hungary? There's going to be a whole heck of a lot of physical contact going on at this dance."

Japan blushed, touching the gold butterfly hair clip they had stationed above his right ear. "That doesn't mean—"

"Oh no!" America suddenly yelled. "We forgot to buy your shoes! Quick, before the lunch rush hour starts!"

He grabbed Japan who almost tripped. "America! You _know_ I can't run in this—"

"Oh, yeah." he said, smacking his forehead before improvising.

"America! Put me down!"

"Chillax! Not like anyone's going to recognize you!"

* * *

><p>Estonia was just casually surfing the net, even though it was bad manners to do so at the meal table, but almost everyone there was just doing stuff on their own phones or iPads, the like, so it didn't really matter.<p>

It was then that Lithuania, sitting to his right, suddenly gasped, shaking, and dropped his phone in shock.

Austria lowered his blackberry. "Lithuania, is there something wrong?"

Lithuania nodded, eyes wide, and pantingly told him, "Check the Nation Update Page."

The rest of the four countries gathered around the table for a casual lunch (that hadn't arrived yet on account of it being the extremely busy int of the day which the Americans call the 'lunch rush hour') began checking the official online update page with confused frowns.

It was then that they saw the latest update, barely five minutes ago. It was made by America. "Yo dudes! Look alive, the hero already has a partner prepped for the big Boys Ask Boys Dare Dance! You better get ready, and I bet none of you can beat our awesomeness!"

_'Typical America.'_ England sighed. _'Always fudging up the Queen's English— did he just say 'our' awesomeness? He's sharing the glory? Wait just a second…'_

And that's when they all saw it. A few spaces underneath, a picture was linked. And a picture was of a pretty Asian girl with long black hair wearing some fancy yellow dress and biting her lip as she tied the laces on the yellow satin slippers she was wearing.

Estonia frowned. "That's a really pretty girl and all but—"

"It's Japan." Lithuania whispered, still in shock.

Now it was England's turn to suddenly jump and stare. "What!"

When the picture was examined closely, it wasn't actually that hard to tell it was Japan.

"Why would Japan agree to go with that playboy?" Austria muttered, equally confused.

"They _are_ friends." Estonia pointed out. "Maybe they thought it would be less awkward."

England just stared. Damn America, now that he had begun no one else would be able to boycott without being noticed. At least, he wouldn't. None of the Great Eight would be able to, and Japan had been taken so he had to go with the less favorable option.

If only he had gotten there before America. Japan hopefully would've said yes. They were friends too.

But it was too late now, so he had to go raid some old boxes of his and prepare…

* * *

><p>Taiwan spit out her tea, very narrowly missing her beloved laptop.<p>

That couldn't be Japan. That couldn't be Japan.

Could it?

A smile crossed her lips.

Okay, so maybe she had been looking forward to this more than she had let on…

* * *

><p><strong> Um, I sort of just threw a few random countries together for the ending bit. They just randomly decided to have lunch together, nothing more than that, really. <strong>

** Oh, and yes, I do know who England is going to be targeting. If you want that to be the next chapter, let me know. **

** So, once again, review! I would like suggestions for South Korea, France, and maybe Germany? I could do Germany and Italy together if everyone likes that… I just sort of find Germany a bit boring, no offense. But if you want, I could do that. **


	3. England and China

**Next chapter! I hope a few days wasn't already enough to make you lot lose interest in this story, lack of reviews would make me depressed, and I would hate to start abandoning this story because it really is kinda fun to write. **

**So, Big Eater Queen voted England for this chapter, here it is! I kinda like this ship, don't know how many of you like it too. The good news is that for this story, not everything has to be interpreted as romance shippings, so if you're the type that just can' stand reading these fics when they're not your preferred pairings, you might still be able to stand this. **

**Enjoy! …I hope. **

* * *

><p>When the whole world went blurry, his mind went fuzzy, he couldn't think straight, his senses were dulled, and he couldn't quite seem to be able to pick himself up long enough to even consider leaving the house, he knew this feeling quite well.<p>

Even though it had been an awfully long time since he had felt these effects, they were still too all too familiar.

He didn't think before opening the door, when he heard the knock, but at least seeing that face made his mind clear just a little.

"You!"

"Yes, it's me, China. May I come in? Thank you."

He hissed and tried his best to close the door before the smug visitor could get in, but the drug was just so intoxicating that he couldn't move all that quickly. "What are you doing here you jerk!" he yelled, his usually relatively self-controlled mind refusing to hold his tongue.

England only smiled. "Well, Japan was taken, so I figured you were the next best option."

His stomach did a flip. "F-for what? Because I'm not going with you to that stupid dance, that's for sure!"

"Oh, you're coming with me." England stated. "Even if I have to physically hold you down and force you into a dress."

He didn't actually mean that, but it did succeed in making China pale even more.

"Did you start the opium trade again or something?" the Asian asked after a while.

England shrugged. "It's not permanent, and I'm pretending to my government that I don't know a thing about it."

"Are you… threatening me again?" China demanded through hazy breaths.

He shook his head. "No, but I figured you would be easier to persuade when you're like this."

China sent him a weak glare.

England sighed. "Look, can you honestly think of another better option? I'm not that bad once you ignore our history together."

His drugged companion considered this a moment. If he said no to England, who else would come knocking? France, who was a pervert… and Russia would be among the first. Crap.

As said, it was hard to think with all the opium marring his sensibility, but his brain got the gist of it, maybe.

"I… I guess so." he mumbled.

England breathed a sigh of relief. "Great. We'll go shopping in my country, I guess," he said with a slight wince. "I mean, it should be less awkward if people don't recognize you there, we could easily say that you're a girl."

China just nodded. There was probably something very wrong about that, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. The opium thing was supposed to wear off in about four hours, right? So he only had to suffer this blur for four more hours, right?

* * *

><p>Halfway through having the dress England had chosen for him custom altered, the opium finally cleared.<p>

He blinked once. Twice.

"Aiyaah! What the hell, aru!" he yelled, suddenly noticing what was going on.

"Miss, please just stay still," the girl doing something with the sleeve he had just yanked away said sweetly. "You don't don't have to worry, this dress is going to look absolutely fabulous!"

'Did she just call me 'miss'?' he thought, confused for a bit before the previous events caught up to him. "ARTHUR!" he yelled.

The reaction was immediate, England sped into the room looking panicked. "What's the problem Ch— Yao." he hastily corrected himself.

This was rather awkward for them, using their human names to call each other. Usually only very close friends or tight families will use them, but it was necessary in public.

China just glared at him, though he was quite distracted by the other man's outfit. It was one of those typical fancy prince outfits with the blue and gold top and pressed white pants. Much like a fancy version of England's old pirate garb, actually.

Either way, the glare got the message across. England just rolled his eyes and sat down, letting the stylists go back to their work.

Noticing this, China only gritted his teeth and waited until they were done before shooing them out as politely as possible.

Once they were gone, he was able to speak freely without raising any suspicion or making a scene.

"England!" he screamed.

Covering his ears, the British country winced at the volume at which he had yelled. "Okay, calm down! You agreed to this!"

"You drugged me!" China screamed back. "That doesn't count, aru!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"You looked great!" England blurted without thinking. Quickly, he slapped a hand over his mouth and hoped desperately that China hadn't heard.

Unfortunately, he had. And he first narrowed his eyes at him, trying to judge whether he had been trying to play him in some way, when suddenly a thought occurred to him and he spun round to face the mirror.

"…" he stared at his reflection. "…I'm going to kill you, aru."

England winced. "It's not that bad."

'Not that bad' would be an understatement. He looked amazing, and both of them knew it. China was wearing something like that dress from Beauty & the Beast, though this one was light blue and sparkly. His hair was twisted into a bun above his head, with silky strands trailing beside his cheeks where they had been allowed loose for that effect.

"What did they do to me?" he asked blankly.

"Nothing except fix your hair, you wore that dress yourself." England told him truthfully. "I don't think they even needed to apply any makeup."

China was speechless again, for a moment. Then he turned back to give England an exasperated look.

"It's only for one night." he pleaded. "Just one. Besides, you didn't seem quite as upset when you agreed earlier."

He sighed, resigning to the fact that yes, England was more trustable than a handful of the other forceful nations.

"Just don't go drugging me whenever you want something next time, okay?" he grumbled.

"No promises." England muttered. At China's glare, he quickly held his hands up in surrender.

Rolling his eyes, the Asian country leaned down to grab the sparkly blue high-healed shoes by his feet. "Well, aren't you going to help me, _Arthur_?"

* * *

><p>…<p>

…**Um, so I figured that England and China were actually pretty alike in some ways, and I always thought that they would get along relatively well if not for their history, thus this happened. **

**I don't actually know for sure what the effects of opium are or how long they're supposed to last, I just made up that part. **

**Review please? I like to know that I'm making my readers happy. Even the simplest of reviews suddenly make my whole day brighten up. **

**Ciao! **


	4. Hong Kong and Iceland

**Yep, here's the next chapter! Two chapters in one night, I'm so proud of myself! Even if I shouldn't really be staying up this late to write stuff… **

**I feel a huge urge to thank the people that have reviewed the last two chapters, Lilly Luna Potti, Time Flower and Big Eater Queen! I'm really happy that you reviewed, and that goes to kassydaPJgeek14 too, who I'm sure I've already mentioned somewhere. **

**Now, nobody was probably expecting this one, but it's actually my favorite ship in Hetalia and I just couldn't stop writing it once I started so I decided to just whack it. **

**Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, maybe you could just pretend that they act differently when together and out of the public eye, if you do think so. **

**Right, so, on to the story! Oh, and this one is probably most definitely romance, heh heh! **

* * *

><p>The stoic teenager walked across the street in the most casual way imaginable. Making sure to keep his face completely emotionless, so that no one could quickly judge him or grasp what his motives were.<p>

Today, he was decked out in a more modern attire of simple jeans and a hoodie. Though in all honesty, it didn't matter what he wore today, as long as he wasn't wearing his usual outfit.

His hands kept out of his pockets, even though the stock of emergency gum packets and his iPod were immensely tempting (and also perfect tools whenever trying to ignore someone), but he had to keep his hands free on a busy road. It wasn't always safe.

After a bit more walking, he ever-so-casually turned and headed down a more secluded street. There was nothing particularly bad about this street, only that it was too narrow for cars to come through and therefore less favored. There was a row of shops there, though, small run-down little things for those that couldn't afford much better. They weren't usually open those time of day, and that was the way he liked it.

Enough light got into the small street that it wasn't exactly easy to sneak up on people there. But it also bent ever so slightly so that the end of the lane, where an old motel blocked the rest, was completely obscured from the eyes of anyone from the main street.

So he turned around the corner, to that nice secluded area at the end of the narrow lane, and immediately saw the oh-so-familiar figure of the very person he had been hoping to see here. Silently walking up to him, the teen quite suddenly flung out his arms to embrace the other boy, attempting to startle him.

The boy in question only smirked and said amusedly, "Hello, Hong Kong."

He pouted, and reached up to ruffle his partner's hair, although he should be used to this by now. It was still a bit frustrating that he never succeeded in doing what he usually aced quite well with everyone else. "Why do you always have to be so calm, Ice?"

Iceland chuckled. "Because I have a family that's much more unpredictable and scary than you, you juvenile you."

Hong Kong sighed and let go of him so that they could face each other. Iceland was dressed the way he was usually, formally, as to make himself look older and more mature. White button-up shirt, tie, and jacket, though he had on a pair of riding pants to substitute for dress pants.

Currently, the Nordic nation was trying to smooth down his now messy hair.

"Will it kill you to dress more casually?" he asked, grimacing.

Iceland rolled his eyes. "I seriously doubt it. But actually, yes, quite possibly so, because my brothers would definitely jump on the fact that I suddenly look like their little brother again."

Hong Kong leaned forward and messed his hair up again. "Aw, geez, the only thing wrong with looking young is being bossed around, Iceland, but I don't see any problem with that in your family! Besides, it's just seriously weird sometimes hanging with you when you look about forty."

He spluttered, obviously caught off-guard. "I don't— I'm not— it doesn't—"

"Sometimes it does, you've already got the grey hair." he snickered.

"I'm part albino, dammit!" he shot back, subconsciously running his hands through his

"Oh, yeah, it's silver~" Hong Kong grinned, grabbing his hand to stop him from fixing it any further. "Hm, I think you'll go good with a silver dress."

"Ah, are we picking which color your dress is going to be already?" the Nordic country smirked. "Because I thought you might look good in red, red and a _very_ short skirt."

Hong Kong blushed against his will, not wanting to admit immediately that he had kinda wanted to be the one wearing the dress anyway. "Nah, you'll be the one wearing the dress, we all know that."

His partner shook his finger at him. "Nuh uh, I don't think so, Xiao. I think we figured out a long time ago that if it ever came down to it, you'll be the girl in this relationship."

That just made him go even more red, but he still wasn't ready to give in just yet. "Aw, come on, _Emil_," he emphasized the other's human name, since he had used his.

Iceland gave a rare smile at the sound of that, and decided to grab my shirt and shove me against the wall. "Oh Xiao, I can already tell you want to."

The Asian teen felt his face going very very red. "Um, well—"

Apparently, Iceland didn't really want to hear him retaliate any longer, so he shut him up with a kiss. Obviously, Hong Kong immediately shut up.

When he somewhat reluctantly pulled away, the Nordic nation ran a finger down his partner's cheek. "So?"

The younger teen looked a little embarrassed (scratch that — a lot embarrassed) as he nodded slightly.

Iceland grinned. "Good, come on."

He turned and began to lead him back down the lane, but Hong Kong quickly drew him to a stop. "Whoa whoa whoa! I am so not going out there and randomly shopping for a dress! Do you have any idea—"

"Why the worry? From what I hear, your brothers managed just fine!" Iceland teased.

Hong Kong rubbed his nose. "That's entirely different, they both act like they could be girls most of the time, and their hair is all neat and everything, plus the stuff they wear…"

"Aw, is that what this is about?" Iceland asked, smiling faintly. He first pulled something out of his pockets then begin playing with his friend's hair.

"Ow ow ow, hey!" he whined.

"There." Iceland smirked. "You look much more like a girl now."

Hong Kong scowled, feeling the short ponytails Iceland had tied up on either side of his head with pink bauble bands (he couldn't see the pink part, of course…) "Iceland…"

"Shh, we're in a public place!" Iceland told him mischievously. "You're meant to call me _Emil_, and you _Xiao_, remember? Or do you prefer _Leon_?"

The former British colony felt his blush begin to creep up again, so he quickly pushed it down and assumed his usual indifferent expression. "Xiao is fine."

Iceland nodded, and together they set off back down the narrow street.

Hong Kong pulled on his partner's arm, leading him across the street to the one and only Cantonese shop in Iceland's home. Nobody gave them strange looks as they did so, with one of them practically clinging onto the other, because Hong Kong really did look believingly like a girl with his hair up like that.

Iceland frowned as they entered the shop. "Xiao—"

"I want us to at least be wearing outfits traditional to my own country." he murmured. "Seriously, You shouldn't be wearing a suit to the dance when you already do practically everyday, it makes it seem less special somehow."

He had been prepared for an argument, he had not been prepared for a resigned nod from Iceland.

However, Iceland then immediately waved a salesperson over and said, "Hey, can you help us? We're looking for one of those traditional Chinese top thingies, some pants to go with it, and preferably to match a red dress with a _really_ short skirt."

* * *

><p>The shirt felt weird.<p>

Iceland hadn't worn short sleeves in a very long time. In fact, all of the Nordics wore long sleeves, even on a casual basis. He kept rubbing his arms, feeling a bit exposed, and feeling oddly self-conscious about the obvious lack of muscle in his arms.

The salesperson had gotten him exactly what he asked for, a traditional red Chinese top, with silver buttons and accents, as well as white trousers to match. Everything was made out of silk. It all felt too smooth, and too light. Even the shoes —also red and silver— were made of satin.

Despite all that, looking in the mirror, Iceland could definitely see that Hong Kong's idea to make him look younger for this even had worked. His hair did look more light and silver now (note: he uses the description begrudgedly) and his slim figure was also more noticeable without the multiple layers.

"You look nice, Emil." came the amused voice from the door of the dressing room.

Iceland spun round, realizing that he had forgotten to close the door, and caught sight of Hong Kong.

Basically, he really felt like throwing him onto a bed and kissing him senseless right about then.

Hong Kong was decked out in a silvery bodice that had much the same design as his, melting Into red near the bottom, and his flowing red skirt had hand-sewn designs sewn on in silver. He also wore satin slippers that matched his own, with opposing colors. But although the skirt did look like it was the usual length, it was definitely at least three inches above his knees.

Hong Kong smirked at his awestruck expression. "Like it?" he teased, spinning around.

Iceland was the one going a little red this time. "Oh, Xiao, you're such a tease. Let's move on now, we've still got to do your makeup and get some red hair bauble bands before the dance."

* * *

><p><strong>Actually, this is probably my first time writing something as romance-y as this. I don't know, maybe some of you would think that there really isn't that much romance going on here, but this is a lot by my standards. I'm not sure I've ever even written romance before.. <strong>

**I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far, somehow. It's also longer than the other chapters, I should think. **

**Yeah, and I don't really know about the Iceland-being-part-albino thing, I just thought that made sense, kind of. Because he had white hair, but it never seemed to be completely white. **

**So, review, please? **


	5. Austria and Switzerland

**To everyone that wanted me to do Germany and Austria together, I'm so sorry but honestly I probably wouldn't have been able to write that. Because to me, this pairing just makes the absolute most sense for the both of them. So I really am sorry, but I hope that you enjoy this chapter either way. **

**Also, per request from Phoenixthefirechicken and Time Turner, I will most likely be doing Canada next! Hope y'all look forward to it! **

**Well, onto the story. Oh, and a jabot is that frilly handkerchief thing that Austria always wears. Just to let you know. **

* * *

><p>Headache.<p>

"…Are you kidding me? You haven't even started trying yet? I mean, surely you've heard about the rush of nations going about, everyone is scrambling for partners! If you don't hurry, all the good ones would be gone…!"

Definitely a headache.

"…And don't say that you're not participating because you sure as hell will be! Every boy has to do it, and you've absolutely got too! Hey! Hello! Time's a-wastin'! Why on earth are you just sitting there? You should be out scouting…!"

Austria didn't respond, partly due to his slowly increasing headache, and partly because Hungary wasn't even stopping to take a breath.

After a few more moments of uninterrupted ranting, the aristocrat stood with a sigh. He picked up a bag from the ornate chair opposite him, and made his way to the door.

Hungary froze, realizing that her victim (ahem, um, subject) was gone. She turned around, just in time to watch him leave the house and close the door behind him with a click.

_Hm… he'd better be going to look for someone, or I'm going to give him hell when he came back._

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein yawned quietly as she checked the door. She had been attempting to make breakfast in a drowsy state when the doorbell had rang. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to stay up so late the night before watching that movie with her brother, but it wasn't often that she was awake that much past her bedtime so it was probably alright once in a while.<p>

The little blonde country was definitely surprised to see Austria at the door.

"Mr. Austria," she greeted nicely, opening the door. "What brings you here?"

The elder nation smiled back at her. "Hello Liechtenstein. Is your brother in? I wish to speak to him."

She regarded him curiously, but nodded and stepped aside for him to come in. "He should be in his room, sorry about the mess."

There was no mess, really, but Liechtenstein hadn't had the chance to sweep and clean up around here yet, so of course she felt as if it was all very messy.

Austria thanked her and headed in the direction of the Swiss country's room, already knowing where it was on account of being here before…

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey, Liechtenstein. Have you been up long— Austria?!" Switzerland broke off with a startled yell as he turned.<p>

Austria just stood there, hand near his mouth, trying his best to stifle a laugh. Switzerland was wearing this very pink frilly nightgown, long unattended ribbons trailing to the floor. It made him look a lot less dangerous than he would usually look… not that he was complaining.

His hand slipped, and he let loose a small chuckle. Switzerland began to glare and yell about what he was doing in his house, but it was far too hard to take him seriously when he was dressed like that, and with his uncombed hair and face flushed pink from embarrassment.

He hadn't even noticed that he was laughing uncontrollably, until Switzerland stopped for a moment and seemed to realize the problem. "Godammit, stop laughing at me! I mean, Liechtenstein made this for me and I couldn't just, I just, um…" he faltered as Austria just kept laughing. "It's just pyjamas!"

He backed up, Austria had crossed the room over to him, until he tripped and fell back on his bed. The aristocrat sat down next to him.

He smiled knowingly. "Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're flustered?"

The blonde's eyes widened and red bloomed across his face. "Austria—"

Austria put a finger to his lips to stop him talking. It was taking him way more courage than obvious to do all this, but he figured now was as good a time as any, right?

Besides, the worse that could happen…

"I think I love you."

…was if he just blurted it out like that.

Switzerland averted his eyes, trying to hide his face. "Don't talk blasphemy."

"I'm not." he told him, since it was already out. "I really do think I love you."

The Swiss pushed away his hand. He quickly got up and tried to walk away.

Austria grabbed his hand. "Basch, wait—"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped, trying to tug his hand away again.

His friend winced, but kept his grip firm. He'd hoped Switzerland would abandon his usual brash attitude long enough for them to sit down and talk properly, but apparently not.

As Switzerland made to leave once again, he went with his first impulse and pulled him back to fall back on the bed.

"It isn't just because of the 'big dance' if that's what you're thinking." he said hurriedly, cutting off anything Switzerland had been about to say. "I've kind of known for a while now. For a long time, actually, ever since we were kids and you used to take care of me and I called you cute and you would blush that adorable shade of pink and we used to play together all the time, and I kinda liked it when I got hurt sometimes because you would always be around to fuss over me and I liked it when we got to be together like that, and I began to realize what it meant when we began growing up… but by then it was too late and you were gone." he rambled awkwardly.

Dammit, now Switzerland was just giving him this blank stare.

Switzerland was, in a word, shocked, and couldn't do much more than stare with his mouth slightly open.

Was that… really how he felt?

Austria was clearly nervous. The Swiss could see it, the way he kept pulling at his collar, fiddling with the tails of his coat, his fingers fleetingly ran across the sheets of the bed like he was playing the piano and pushing his glasses up again and again.

The blond scowled and leaned over. His friend froze but he spoke just as chastising as he used to. "How did you even come to wear those? You saw better than me when we were kids." he grabbed one of his wrists as that hand moved to push his glasses up again.

The Austrian blinked. "What? Um, well, there's nothing actually wrong with my eyes…"

"So you just wear them for show?" he gently slid the glasses off the other's face and set it down on the bedside table. "Some sort of fashion statement? It's not working."

Austria blushed. "Not for fashion, really. Since I've always been weaker than you… I needed to wear these to appear more serious and in control than I really was. Nobody would've paid attention to a mere teenager like me otherwise, at least France, Spain and Hungary could fight."

Switzerland raised an eyebrow. "…That's kind of stupid." he decided, shaking his shaking. "You look better without them."

Austria raised his head a bit to see Switzerland going a light shade of pink with his own comment. "I do?"

The other boy chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah. And, more your own age, rather than being near Germany's."

He frowned. "Germany's younger than me. A lot."

Switzerland blushed. "I mean physically." _Like the same age as me._

Austria tried to comprehend that while the blond sat and closed his eyes. He wanted to do it, figured he had wanted to for years now. He steeled himself, and leaned froward to grab the aristocrat's jabot and kissed him.

It only took a second for the brunette to respond to the kiss, which was a relief because considering this was the first time he had ever kissed anyone, Switzerland had been feeling quite awkward, not really knowing what to do.

Austria placed his hands on Switzerland's waist and deepened the kiss. It was an amazing feeling, one that they had both been waiting far, far too long to experience.

Finally, they pulled apart, both blushing profusely and avoiding each other's eyes.

Switzerland eventually cleared his throat and spoke in his usual harsh tone. "I'm not wearing a dress."

Austria chuckled and place his hand on his shoulder, making the latter duck his head and blush deeper. "I don't know, you managed to pull off the pink frilly nightgown well enough."

* * *

><p><strong>H-how was that? Okay? <strong>

**It's up to you to decide whether Switzerland was the one wearing the dress or not, it won't be revealed until the actual dance chapter/chapters. (or possibly if I decided to use Austria and Switzerland for the cover art…) **

**Please review! I will continue trying to keep this going and finish this! **


End file.
